youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie
Eddie is a male white Suffolk sheep who is one of the four tritagonists of the movie Sing. He also stars in the ''Sing'' home release-exclusive short "Eddie's Life Coach". He is voiced by John C. Reilly. Eddie is an anthropomorphic white Suffolk sheep. He has brown eyes and small teeth that are not visible. His body and face are dark gray and his fleece is white. He wears a yellow sleeveless shirt and a red jacket with orange pants. He also wears black sandals with white socks. As seen from the trailers, he is seemingly the complete opposite to Buster Moon's optimistic outlook and doubtful about the future of his best friend's theater. He tends to be lazy and likes to lie around, play video games, and eat junk food. He generally doesn't like having to visit his Nana as she is usually mean to him. Despite trying to bring Buster back down to earth and being totally ignored or his realistic perspective disregarded, Eddie shows true loyalty to his friend by helping him with his short-lived car washing business by drying cars, and even helps in setting up a makeshift open-air theater so Buster and his singers have a place to perform. Under Meena's tutelage, Eddie quickly becomes a competent stagehand and works the lights and sound effects, even enjoying the headphones that come with the job. Eddie is the proverbial black sheep of his wealthy family. After years of being spoiled and pampered, his parents have recently forced him to live in the pool house in a desperate attempt to make him more independent. There, he spends most days swimming, playing video games, and begrudgingly doing mandatory household chores assigned by a life coach to inspire maturity. Despite his somewhat rudderless existence, Eddie's a lovable and loyal friend who will help Buster get back on his feet at his most desperate moment. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *He lives in his parents' pool house. *He is unemployed but he might have gotten a job as a stagehand after the theater was restored. *In a scene in which Buster visits him at his pool house, they can be seen playing a racing game on a console that resembles an original Sony PlayStation. *His phone's ringtone is "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by Wham! *So far, he is the only character to call Buster by his first name. #^http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/movies/2015/11/10/sneak-peek-sing-movie/75478808/ Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *His, Buster Moon, Rosita, Johnny, Mike, Eddie, and Ash's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Adults Category:Sing characters Category:Sing Mini-Movie characters Category:Sheep Category:Sing Characters